


Pining

by charmed_seconds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley Twins want the Boy-Who-Lived, but someone already has staked their claim on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining

The Weasley Twins smiled at each other, “Then we can do mistletoe, it is three days until Christmas,” George pointed out, adding it to the long list, “We make sure we both go underneath it while Harry is there, then, bam! Kiss!”

                Fred nodded, “And if all else fails, we have that Lovers Lust candy.”

                George smiled and rolled up the parchment, “I think we’re good.”

                “That’s great Forge. Let’s put our plan to action!”

                “Okay Gred.”

* * *

 

                Harry smiled up at his boyfriend, the red-head’s blue eyes sparkling as he brushed aside Harry’s black bangs. “Are you sure you want to tell them now?” Ron whispered

                Harry nodded, “Yeah, plus if they get mad. We go back to Hogwarts shortly after,”

                Ron chuckled, “As long as it doesn’t ruin your Christmas love.”

                “It won’t,” Harry grinned and rested his head on Ron’s shoulder, the red-head’s arms wrapped loosely around Harry’s thin waist.

                Feeling Ron peck his temple, Harry let his eyes closed, soaking in the bliss.

* * *

 

                Harry twiddled with his knife as the table, his right leg hopping up and down in nervousness.  He glanced at Ron, who sat to his right, the man smiling and talking to his father as if nothing was going to happen.

                “Harry, dear, are you okay?” Molly asked softly.

                “Oh! Yeah, I’m , um, fine.” Harry stumbled out.

                He felt Ron’s hand on his knee, his boyfriend sending him a small smile. With a fond squeeze, Ron cleared his throat. “Uh, everyone?” he said, “Um, Harry and I have an announcement.”

                “What is it dear?” Molly said, a hand resting on her chest in slight fear.

                Ron looked at Harry, the young man fiddling with his napkin. “Uh, Harry and I are in a relationship. Have been for three months.”

                “Oh my!” Molly exclaimed.

                “Mum?”

                Molly smiled, “Oh heavens, I thought it was something serious. Well, dears, if you’re happy then we’re happy.”

                Harry let out a breath of relief, “Thank you Mrs.Weasley.”

                “Oh please, you’re dating my son, at least you could call me Molly.”

                Harry smiled and pushed his mashed potatoes around, a small blush on his face. The blush only illumined when he felt Ron peck his cheek, but he couldn’t quell the happiness either.

* * *

 

                “Well, bullocks,” George said, plopping onto his bed, “Ronnie has Harry.”

                Falling beside his brother, Fred sighed before smirking, “Lee?”

                “Lee.”


End file.
